kingscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
1:No Griefing, You may not grief anything that isnt yours, griefing is only allowed in situations where you find you self stuck, or trapped, but you MUST fix after. 2: No cursing, there are tons of kids that play on the server, be respectful. 3: No lava, Fire, Water Griefing 4: PVP in government protected area's not allowed 5: Breaking anything at spawn 6: Dont ask for a promotion unless its for Member after you voted and registered 7: Must Vote and Register for Member status 8: Pistons and forbidden 9: Spawn killing is not allowed. 10. Building a town within eye site of another is not allowed 11: Using any powers to kill is not allowed 12: *FOR INFO ON DONATOR RULES, SEE THE DONATION TOPIC** 13: No disrespecting staff 14: I dont need a reason to ban, dont forget that 15: Stealing from ANY chests is not allowed 16: Locking doors that are not yours will get you kicked 17: No breaking and Entering. Dont break a door down, kill, and fix it. Not allowed 18: NO MODS! NO Zombe, Xray, Flymods, See through T-Packs, ToomanyItems, GodMod, or any other, Except Mini-Map. 19: MUST, Follow the rules of a town that your in, I.e can not break server rules, just add there own. 20: No breaking up the area around spawn, Breaking torches at spawn, or the glass on it. 21: Must call Mrchasez, Mrchasezisbest........... *NOT REALLY D: 22: Use common sense, there are more rules, but you would be stupid to think your allowed to do it. if you think it might not be allowed, it isnt 23: Don't leave the server for a few weeks or you will be banned. 24: Don't say anything bad about the server or almighty Mrchasez's server or you will be banned. 25: Don't talk to certain people or you will be banned. 26: If MrChasez discovers you're thinking about starting up your own server, you will be banned. 27: If you were banned by MrChasez because you felt like starting up your own server, and you do eventually start up your own server, MrChasez will personally attack your server with spam and bots. 28: Kissing MrChasez's ass may help delay your inevitable ban, if you do not wish to get banned you MUST continue to kiss MrChasez's ass throughout your stay! MORE BASIC RULES: RULES: 1 - Do not grief. This includes, but is not limited to: Breaking structures. Building onto structures that are not yours. Placing water tiles to annoy other people. Blocking entrances. Digging 1 block wide pits to bedrock to kill other players. Causing troubles, problems or harassing people in any other way. 2 - Respect everyone, especially your admins and mods. This includes, but is not limited to: Use correct language. Speak in a polite and mannerful way. 3 - Do not steal anything from anyone. 4 - No hacking, no duping, no glitching and no client modifications. This includes, but is not limited to: Duplicating items via any technique. Using see-through or "x-rays" texture pack to locate ores or other stuff. Using a cheat client. Flying. Speed hacks. Exploiting any other game glitches. Please also note that being on the receiving side of a trade with duped/spawned items will also get you in trouble. If you have any items in your possession that have been hacked, report it and hand them to an admin ASAP. 5 - Don't be annoying on purpose. This includes, but is not limited to: Do not troll. Do not spam chat. Do not type in caps. Do not harass other players If someone asks you to leave their place, leave. Do not beg admins for anything. 6 - Do not ask to be ranked up. 7 - Follow building guidelines. This includes, but is not limited to: Do not build close to someone else's construction unless you have their approval. Do not build 1 block wide towers to sky limit. Do not build near spawn unless approved. 8 - Do not advertise other servers. IF YOU LET SOMEONE PLAY ON YOUR ACCOUNT, YOU ARE 100% RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS ACTIONS. EVEN IF YOUR ACCOUNT HAVE BEEN STOLEN, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACCOUNT. KEEP YOUR PASSWORD SAFE.